


The Bloodwood And The Desert Oak

by LahraTeigh



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Injured Peter Parker, Injury, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Peter Quill, Parental Stephen Strange, Parental Tony Stark, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Peter is injured during a mission, his Dad is worried, but his papa might just kill someone.





	The Bloodwood And The Desert Oak

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beds Are Burning - Midnight Oil

“Ahh, kid.” Rocket sighed, sitting down next to the unconscious teen, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

“I Am Groot.”

“Oi! Star-Munch! Get your ass over here and help!” Rocket called out.

Quill ran over to the three, worry etched onto his face as he noticed the kid. 

“Ah, shit.” He mumbled.

He knelt down, removing the younger boy’s mask.

Pete picked the Omega up in his arms.  
“You with me, Buddy?” He asked.

Peter opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the older male.  
“My head hurts.” He said, rubbing one of his hands over his face.

Pete smiled softly, helping the younger Omega sit up. 

“Where is everyone?” Peter asked.

Pete looked around.  
“Most of them are getting healed. We were knocked on our asses.” 

Peter’s eyes opened wide.  
“Where’s Dad And Papa?”

Pete smiled.  
“They’re alright. They’re helping the others, Tony and Stephen are freaking out.” 

Peter frowned, biting his lip. 

“Kid! There you are! Thank God you’re okay.” Tony’s panicked voice reached them.

“Da-“ But before Peter could get anything else out, he was pulled into the man’s chest.

Tony kissed the top of his head.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked, pulling away from the kid, looking him over for injury. 

Peter bit his lip.  
“Um, yeah. A bit.” He said, rubbing a hand over the side of his head. Whining when he touched the gash. 

Tony frowned, moving the Omega’s hand to have a look at it.

He frowned.  
“Your Papa is going to kill me.” He mumbled. 

Peter chuckled. 

“Damn right I am.”  
Peter And Tony tensed at the voice. 

“There you are-“

Stephen glared at his husband. 

Everyone froze.

Pete coughed awkwardly after a few moments.  
“Uh. Yeah. Okay. Rocket, Groot. Let’s go.” He cleared his throat, dragging the other two Guardians with him, he turned back to Peter.

“Glad you’re okay, Kid. See you later.” He said. 

Peter gave a thumbs up.  
“Yeah. Thanks for your help.” He said. 

Stephen was still glaring at the two in front of him, his eyes haven’t shifted since he arrived. 

Peter gulped. 

Stephen stepped forward, and the Omega tensed and shifted his eyes to the ground.

Peter didn’t expect for his Papa’s arms to circle around him.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” 

He then pulled away and glared at Tony.  
“But YOU. You knew how dangerous this mission was going to be, why’d you bring him here.” 

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but one glaring glance from the Doctor had him closing it again. 

“We can’t keep leaving him out of missions, he’s an Avenger too.” Tony said.

Stephen sighed, deflated. He knelt down to his son.  
“Show me the injury.” He said. 

Peter gulped and pointed to where the gash on his head was. 

“I wish you two would just listen to me. I-I can’t lose either of you.” He mumbled. 

Peter whined. 

Once the wound was healed, Stephen kissed Peter on the head.  
“I’m glad you’re okay. But we need to get you home and to bed.” 

Peter groaned, standing up with the help of his fathers. 

“Oh. And you’re grounded.” 

Peter groaned.  
“Yes Mum.” 

Both him and Tony held back the laughter as the Doctor glared at them.


End file.
